Sunshine and rain
by Danena
Summary: Rikku? The name instantly popped into his head. What was she doing out in the rain? He shook his head and chuckled. Typical Rikku. Well the only way to find out what she was doing was to ask her. RikkuGippal


Sunshine and rain

Disclaimer: What? Who? Me? Doesn't own anything!

A/N Hello everybody. Please read and review. This is my first try at fanfiction so please be gentle. Enjoy!

//:Smile-for-real

Gippal walked determinedly towards the entrance of the temple. He was tired.

No. Not tired. Exhausted.

He felt strangled in the extreme heat of the temple and needed to get out and get some fresh air. But he stopped abruptly when he glanced through the open temple doors. Rain was pouring down in what could only be described as a cloudburst. He sighed. He hated rain.

Just typical.

He leaned against the doorframe and looked longingly outside.

Wait a minute. What was that?

Gippal narrowed his eye. A silhouette of a short, curvy figure were standing on the bridge, head tilted up towards the sky.

What the..?

Gippal raised his eyebrows. There was something familiar about that figure.

Rikku?

The name instantly popped into his head.

What was she doing out in the rain?

He shook his head and chuckled.

Typical Rikku.

Well the only way to find out what she was doing was to ask her. He hesitated briefly and ran through the doors and towards Rikku´s lone figure on the bridge.

"Hey Gippy" she said in her light, cheery voice, as he approached her, without lowering her head.

"Hey Cid´s girl" he said back and smirked, not at all surprised that she knew it was him.

Her eyes were closed and a little smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"Whatcha doing in the rain, kid?" he asked poking her in the stomach.

She yelped and opened her eyes to glare at him.

"Enjoying the weather. What does it look like, meanie?" she answered irritated.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Enjoying the weather?" he said questioningly.

"Yeah. I love rain" she said and stretched her arms out and began to dance around.

Her wet hair whirled around her and her clothes stuck to her petite form. He laughed when she did a funny, little jump.

"I always thought you to be the type who loves sunshine and hates rain".

She stopped her rain-dance and met his gaze.

Her eyes grew sober and she got an uncharacteristically serious expression on her face.

"It's nice when the sun is shinning and all, but I like rain most".

She reached out a hand and instantly caught some raindrops in her palm.

"Sunshine makes you all warm and comfortable and stuff" she continued.

"But the sun warms you from afar. Its not really _here_, you know?"

She observed the raindrops gather in her palm and Gippal looked at her confused.

There was some strange emotion in her eyes as she spoke. Something he couldn't quite pinpoint. But somehow he felt that he should.

"Rain is different. Rain is there. It touches your skin and makes you feel it. It's something tangible. And I like things tangible, so you don't have to go around and wonder if it's really there or not". She glanced at him quickly out of the corner of her eye, not meant for him to notice. But he did.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're not talking about rain anymore?" he asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

She shrugged and looked innocently at him. He sighed amused.

"Kid. What are you really talking about?" he asked insistently.

She put a hand to her chin in mock thought.

"Ohhh, I don't know" she drawled and then locked her gaze with his.

"There are many other things I could be talking about, Gippy" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He threw his hands up in mock defeat.

"You must have thought of something when you came up with that speech" he said pleadingly.

She looked thoughtfully and absent-mindedly at him for a long moment.

"Nahh" she finally said.

Then she tilted her head towards the sky and the rain and closed her eyes again.

"Just sunshine and rain"

Gippal narrowed his eye at her. Something stirred in his mind at her odd words. Something important. But he couldn't make any sense of it.

He looked himself up and down. His clothes were soaking wet. Then he shrugged.

What the hell.

He wandered over to her side, tilted his head upwards and closed his eyes. The raindrops grazed his face and it actually felt.. nice. Then suddenly he felt Rikku´s hand gently brush against his own. He smiled.

Maybe she was right.

Maybe rain wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
